


Seeds of Hope

by Miki_13



Series: Belos is Human AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Belos is Human AU, Gen, Post Young Blood Old Souls, Young Blood Old Souls Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miki_13/pseuds/Miki_13
Summary: She had forgotten. He was not invincible, all-seeing.Luz Noceda helped her remember.(Spoilers for Young Blood Old Souls)
Relationships: Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos & The Titan
Series: Belos is Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Seeds of Hope

She was the Titan. The Isles were her and she was the Isles.

And it had been a long while since she felt this alive.

“ _I may have lost… but so have you.”_

Pride. She was proud of Luz Noceda. Proud of her courage, sacrifice, sheer heart and power. Proud of her love for those she considered family. Proud of her inspiring others.

Proud of her for doing what she had thought was impossible.

_Crack!_

His fist left an indent in the stone, just inches from her. But she knew he wouldn’t risk hurting her, no matter how much he hated her. The throne room was empty save for them, the doors bolted.

Belos gave a rasping cough, doubling over as he struggled for breath. It had been so long since he had fought as he had, even if it had been to “play”. She was genuinely shocked when he yanked the mask off and tossed it aside to breath properly. For the first time since he left her, she could see his face.

His gray-streaked hair reached past his shoulders. The lines and wrinkles on his face made him look ancient and bitter. A fresh scar on the right side of his forehead cutting through his eyebrow and ending near the corner of the lid, blood dried on his pallid skin.

There was no trace of the gentle and timid boy she once knew and loved.

“Oh you must be _tickled pink,_ aren’t you. _Vecchia strega_ _,”_ Belos hissed as ice-blue and blood-red light battled for dominance in his colorless eyes, a hint of his old accent bleeding through. “You might have fallen silent but I know you.”

She was, a bit. For so long, she had seen him unopposed by anyone. The monster who blinded and deafened her people, trapped her away. So confident that no one could challenge him, after he did everything he could to cripple everyone else.

Until now.

“Of course the only one who might give me trouble is another human.” Belos looked at the chipped bits of the mask- they both knew not all the pieces were there. “And she will only continue to grow stronger.”

He had become so sure of his power, he did not even consider what he had overlooked. The love of the Clawthorne sisters. The friendship of the little ones who planted the seeds of rebellion and revolution. All the lives that were touched and created something anew and alive.

No, she doubted that even Uri would have understood that power or seen it coming- she herself did not understand until she had witnessed it.

Like Belos, she had believed that Luz Noceda alone was capable of ending his rule… she had lost faith in her people, in the witches and demons who despite being cut away from her, still had power.

The arrogance that one of his own kind was responsible for this would be his downfall, of that she was certain now.

“No matter.” His hand clenched around the pieces, crushing them to dust. “She cannot evade nor fight me forever. With the Owl Lady incapacitated, she has lost her protection. As for the portal...” he trailed off, eyes narrowing.

She knew that he was not planning to invade the Human Realm, for he never lied to her even now. But she was not naive enough to think that all he wanted was to visit his home once more. Nearly a century had passed- all that he knew and once loved would be changed or gone.

So why did he want to return?

Belos’ body shook, this time with a mirthful chuckle. “You think you see all, know all, don’t you. After all, you are the Isles.”

His mouth stretched in a cruel smirk. “But not even you are omnipotent. After all… if you were, you might not be where you are now.”

Anger and hurt accelerated her heart beat. But she knew that this applied to him as well: he as not as all-seeing and all-knowing as he believed either.

“You can just wait and see, like you always do.” The mask glowed red as it rose melted down and spiraled around Belos’ head. In a few moments, it reformed without the cracks. “Witness the wonders I will bring about that you couldn’t begin to imagine,” and left without another word.

She was the Titan. The Isles were her and she was the Isles.

And though doubt and fear plagued her, she would not lie down. Not after what happened today. Not after what she had witnessed.

_Luz Noceda. Eda Clawthorne. King of the Demons. Willow Park. Gus Porter. Amity Blight. Lilith Clawthrone._

_The Owl House._

She would put her faith in them all. To save her people. To stop Belos and his machinations. To set her free.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... how about that season finale?!
> 
> I was expecting it to be much darker and for the fight between Luz and Belos to go very differently. I cannot begin to say how proud I am of Luz and am super hyped for what Belos has planned!
> 
> Also the fact that not only is he building a portal to another realm but seems intent on using this "day of unity" to possibly fuse the realms together is not lost on me XD


End file.
